


Prove It

by writteninblood



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 03, Undressing, Well they tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninblood/pseuds/writteninblood
Summary: Prompt: 'imagine if they were too drunk to undress each other and just gave up and fell in a heap, laughing.'





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Flux for beta-ing this work.

“I’m serious, that woman was eyeing you up like a piece of meat!” Oswald says, laughing, as he crashes in through the front door of the mansion.

“Well, someone should tell that woman that the most attractive person at the party was the person I arrived with,” Ed says, accidentally slamming the door shut behind them.

Oswald laughs automatically, then actually processes what Edward just said. He stops short on his way to the stairs and turns around, eyes wide.

“You really think that?”

“You’re a _veery_ desirable man, Oswald,” Edward responds, swaying slightly and adjusting his glasses, as though they are to blame for his current fogginess of vision. “Intelligent, powerful, _and_ handsome to boot.” To emphasise his point, he jabs his finger repeatedly into the middle of Oswald’s chest. “Handsome,” he repeats.

Oswald blushes and turns around, pulling his scarf off and carelessly casting it aside as he starts making his limping, stumbling way up the stairs. “You’re just saying that.”

“You know I don’t just _say_ things, Oswald. It’s a waste of breath,” Edward slurs, following after him.

They both struggle up the stairs. At one point, when Edward loses his footing, he actually says “whoops-a-daisies” and Oswald almost falls backwards down the stairs because he’s laughing so hard. Oswald often wonders where Edward gets this stuff from.

At the top, Oswald turns around and waits for Edward to join him and catch his breath. He sobers a little as he watches Edward: he really is endearing when he’s drunk; the man can’t hold his alcohol anywhere near as well as Oswald can.

And his heart is all aflutter with excitement because of what Edward had said. And because of the alcohol, he has bravado.

“Prove it.”

“What?” Edward asks, stepping right into Oswald’s personal space, placing his hands on Oswald’s shoulders for balance.

“That you think I’m desirable. Prove it.” Oswald has to concentrate extra hard to focus on Edward.

Edward pushes his glasses up his nose. He may be drunk but his nervous tic is still there. “Is this a game? You know how I _love_ games.”

“I _dare_ you, Edward.” He takes off his cravat and pulls his collar to one side, baring his neck for Edward, raising his eyebrows challengingly. His blood is rushing in his ears.

Edward bares his teeth in a predatory manner, his eyes hungry, before leaning down and attacking Oswald’s neck with his lips and tongue. Oswald can’t stop the whimper that escapes him. Edward’s mouth is doing _things_ to him, wonderful things. He clutches Edward tightly, his fingers bunching in the fabric. He’s careful not to think about the fact it’s Ed. He feels as though if he closes his eyes for more than a second, he knows the world will start spinning. It’s a fine line. Edward gently nips his neck and Oswald throws his head back in bliss.

“Now kiss me.”

Edward pulls back, panting, and smiles down at him. “Anything you say.”

The next moment, their lips meet and they both breathe in harshly through their noses. It feels like the prelude to a lightning storm, the amount of electricity in the air around them. Oswald’s blood is humming. He’s kissing _Ed_.

Oswald grabs Edward by his biceps and starts trying to guide them to his bedroom, but with Edward unwilling to stop kissing him, and their combined drunkenness, it’s slow going.

Eventually they crash through yet another door, and Oswald takes off his own jacket before divesting Edward of his. He sighs as he looks at the number of layers Edward is still wearing and pushes Edward towards the bed. He loses his balance and falls back on it, making a very undignified squeak. Oswald climbs on top of him and starts working on taking off his tie while Edward starts fiddling with his waistcoat. Oswald catches a glimpse of Edward’s face and he actually has his tongue between his teeth, brow furrowed as he tries to fathom the intricacies of Oswald’s suit. He can’t stop himself from giggling.

“This isn’t _funny_ , Oswald! I’ve solved some of the most difficult puzzle boxes in existence in less time than it’s taking me to undo these infernal buttons!”

Edward’s whining only makes Oswald laugh harder. He slides Edward’s tie out from around his neck and rolls them over so he can start work on Edward’s own waistcoat.

“You're not playing fair! Wait for me to catch up!”

“Here, how about I help you?” Oswald kneels between Edward’s legs and deftly removes his waistcoat, watching as Edward unzips his own pants, faltering slightly as Ed’s underwear comes into view. Edward rolls them over again and starts unbuttoning Oswald’s white shirt. He makes comparatively quick work of it, exclaiming “yay!” in his success, and starts to slide it off Oswald’s shoulders—except there’s something in the way. He leans to the side awkwardly to investigate and, seeing Oswald’s arm straps, sighs dramatically and drops down fully onto Oswald, resting his head in the crook of Oswald’s neck.

“Too much, that’s too much,” he pants, his breaths hot on Oswald’s neck.

Oswald lifts his head to see what Edward was looking at and is hit by another wave of laughter. He rests his hands on Edward’s back.

“Perhaps we should sleep, my dear,” Oswald says, rubbing his hands in soothing circles across Edward’s upper back. Despite their inability to undress each other, Oswald is happier than he’s ever been. Intoxicated not only by alcohol, but by the joy and laughter Edward brings into his life. He stares up at the ceiling in wonder.

The noise Edward makes in response can only be called a frustrated grunt. He leans up to look down at Oswald, dazed.

“Though I _really_ would like to continue this, I fear one or both of us may get injured,” Edward laments sadly.

The genuine look of regret on Edward’s face is so adorable, Oswald can’t help but smile. He loves Edward so dearly. He brushes a thumb across Edward’s cheek, overcome by how much he feels towards the man. _Don’t think about it_ , his mind says. _The world will start to spin_.

“Will you at least kiss me goodnight?”

“Is that a dare?” Edward asks, blinking hard. Exhaustion is clearly starting to win this battle.

He looks into Edward’s eyes. “No, it’s not a dare,” Oswald says, quietly.

Edward smiles, and it lights up his eyes. He leans down and brushes their lips together softly, before catching Oswald’s bottom lip between his own and kissing him slowly. It’s different from their other kisses earlier in the evening, more reverent. Oswald’s heart is skittering all over the place.

“Goodnight, Oswald,” Edward says, re-nestling himself in the crook of Oswald’s neck.

Oswald recommences soothing Edward’s back. “Goodnight, Ed.” He moves his head to the side slightly and presses a feather-light kiss to Edward’s cheek. He closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of Edward in his arms.

“I love you,” Edward murmurs very quietly, seemingly on the edge of sleep.

Oswald’s eyes snap open and his heart starts to thunder in his chest. He wants to look at Edward’s face but his breathing has slowed right down and he’s already asleep. Anything Edward says or does has to be taken with a pinch of salt since he’s inebriated and probably won’t even remember any of this in the morning. It will be awkward, but they’ll explain it away somehow. Just a slight overindulgence, a little party excess. Edward got confused, couldn’t manage to get to his own bedroom... 

_I love you_. He probably doesn’t mean it, but for now, Oswald gives in to the temptation to believe that he might. 

“I love you too,” he whispers, as he closes his eyes.


End file.
